


First, Always Say Yes To An Adventure...

by aed713



Series: Frodo, I Have Some Advice For You... [1]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Sassy OC, enter if you dare, i have so many issues, ok enjoy, sorry for the cursing, this story is ever so slightly cracky but not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-03
Updated: 2016-08-17
Packaged: 2018-07-29 01:30:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 22
Words: 20,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7665052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aed713/pseuds/aed713
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Okay, so I'm horrible at summaries, but this is basically the movies, but with Azalea (my OC) as the half sister of Bilbo. She's also half hobbit and half wizard. This was originally a "What if...?" , but then I fell in love with my badass OC, so this happened...</p><p>Also, I'm rewriting this and making Bilbo male again because when all was said and done and I was starting the Lord of the Rings sequel, I realized there was no point in changing his gender. </p><p>*** sorry for the millions of changing titles but this is the final one i promise...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Frodo, where do I begin?

My dear Frodo.  
You asked me once if Bilbo and I had told you everything there was to know about our adventures.  
And while I can honestly say we have told you the truth, we have not told you all of it. We are both getting older and soon enough we will be leaving you, Frodo.  
Though Bilbo may disagree, I think it is time for you to know what really happened on our very first adventure, the journey to Erebor.  
It didn’t begin with us.

It began long ago in a land far away to the east, the like of which you will not find in the world today. There lied the city of Dale. Its markets known far and wide, bountiful and plenty. Peaceful, and prosperous. For this city lay before the doors of the greatest kingdom in Middle-earth: Erebor. Stronghold of Thror, King under the Mountain, the mightiest of the dwarf lords. Thror ruled with utter surety, never doubting his house would endure, for his line lay secure in the lives of both his children and grandchildren. Ahhh, Frodo, Erebor; built deep within the mountain itself, the beauty of this fortress city was legend. Its wealth lay in the earth, in precious gems hewed from rock, and in great seams of gold, running like rivers through stone. The skill of the dwarves was unequaled, fashioning objects of great beauty out of diamond, emerald, ruby, and sapphire. Ever they delved deeper, down into the dark. And that is where they found it. The heart of the mountain. The Arkenstone. Thror named it the King’s Jewel. He took it as a sign that his right to rule was divine. All would pay homage to him, even the great Elvenking, Thranduil. But the years of peace were not to last. Slowly, the days turned dark, and the watchful nights closed in. Thror’s love of gold had grown far too fierce. A sickness had begun to grow within him; it was a sickness of the mind. And where sickness thrives, bad things will follow.

The first they heard was a noise like a hurricane coming down from the north. The pines on the mountain creaked and cracked in a hot, dry wind. Their prince was the first to see what was coming for them and called for the guard. It was a fire drake from the north. Smaug had come. Such death was dealt that day to the city of Dale, for these men were nothing to Smaug; his eye was set on another prize. For dragons covet gold, with a dark and fierce desire. Erebor was lost, for a dragon will guard his plunder as long as he lives. Though the young prince called for help, Thranduil would not risk the lives of his kin against the wrath of a dragon. No help came from the elves that day, or has any day since. Robbed of their homeland, the dwarves of Erebor wandered the wilderness, a once mighty people brought low. The young dwarf prince took work where he could find it, laboring in the villages of men, but always he remembered the mountain smoke beneath the moon, the trees like torches blazing bright, for he had seen dragon fire in the sky, and his city turned to ash, and never forgave, and he never forgot.

 

That, my dear Frodo, is where Bilbo and I come in. For quite by chance, but mostly through the will of a Wizard and my thirst for adventure, fate decided we would become a part of this tale. It began, well, it began as you might expect. In a hole in the ground, there lived two siblings. Not a nasty, dirty, wet hole, full of worms and oozy smells; this was a Hobbit-hole, and that means good food, a warm hearth, and all the comforts of home.


	2. Draoi's Late...

I feel the callouses on my hands harden as I climb higher and higher. The feel of tree bark is familiar against my skin as I settle into a nook created by the branches. Slowly, I pull out an arrow and notch it silently into my bow. The world fades around me as my eyes settle on a fine, fat squirrel. I breathe in and as I let the breath out, I release the arrow. “Gotcha,” I whisper as my target falls.

A second later, a voice shouts in surprise. I look down and see a familiar grey hat on the ground by the squirrel. I hold back a grin as I call out, “Sorry, Draoi.”

  
He looks up in surprise as I unfurl my wings and glide down from the tree gracefully. “Azalea Baggins, why on earth are you flying?”

I smirk, “Draoi, I learned about my actual parentage ages ago.”

“Well, what are you doing out here?”

I lose the grin, “Hunting. I try to make sure our larders are always full. By the way, you’re late.”

He smiles, not seeming to recognize my upset mood, “My dear, I have told you, a wizard is never late. Nor is he-”

I finally look him in the face and he immediately cuts himself off. My scars over the right side of my face and my easily seen head of clan marks are reflected in his eyes. “No, Draoi. You were late.”  
We begin our walk back and he cautiously asks, “What happened?”

I smile grimly, “The Fell Winter happened. Athair died of sickness and Mother and Rosie after the snow was gone.”

He breathes in sharply, “Rosie?” All I do is nod in response. “How?”

Blinking back tears, I mutter, “Torn apart by wargs led by some weird looking orc.”

He sucks in a breath sharply, muttering out, “Azog.”

As we enter the main market area, I pull up my hood, making sure to tuck in all the loose hairs, as well as make sure my wings are completely tucked in beneath my cloak. Before he can say anything, I hold up my hand, “Not now.”

Nearing the house, I smell smoke. “Ugh, he’s at it again.” Striding forward, I push the gate open, walking towards the hobbit lazily blowing on a pipe.

“Lus,” I say sweetly as I quickly put the squirrel inside, “You know I hate the smell of that stuff.”

Without opening her eyes, he grins, “Oh, go stuff it.” Motioning Draoi forward as I sit, I lean towards my brother.

“We have a guest,” I sing into his ear. The smoke ring he just blew out flies back into his face as a smoke moth. He coughs out before looking up at Draoi.

“Good morning,” he says in confusion.

“What do you mean? Do you mean to wish me a good morning, or do you mean that it is a good morning whether I want it or not? Or, perhaps you mean to say that you feel good on this particular morning. Or are you simply stating that this is a morning to be good on?”

Bilbo looks over at me bewildered before stammering out, “All of them at once, I suppose.”

Draoi looks down at him disapprovingly, so I step in, “Careful what you say, old man.”

Now Bilbo looks even more confused, “Can I help you?”

Draoi glances over at me before answering him, “That remains to be seen. I’m looking for someone to share in an adventure.”

That gets our attention as my brother and I perk up for entirely different reasons.

“An adventure? Now, I don’t imagine anyone west of Bree-”

“I know someone right here.”

“-would have much interest in adventures.”

“Wonderful.”

“Nasty.”

“Splendid.”

“Disturbing.”

“Amazing.”

“Uncomfortable things. Make you late for dinner.”

I stare at Bilbo in shock as he gets up to check our mailbox. He grabs the mail and sorts through it, clucking to himself the entire time. He grows more and more uncomfortable the longer Draoi and l stand there, gawking at him. Puffing on his pipe in a flustered way, he strides past me, beginning to head back inside.

“Good morning.”

“To think that I should have lived to be good-morninged by one of Belladonna Took’s children as if I were selling buttons at the door.”

Before Draoi can move, I have him leaning forward as if we were simply talking and a knife held at his throat, “Don’t you ever say that name again. You have no right to say her name.”

Pulling back carefully, I slip the knife back into my boot. Draoi steps back, looking a bit shaken.

Bilbo creeps closer again, intrigued, “I’m sorry, do I know you?”

I turn, but keep one eye on the wizard, “It’s Draoi or as most call him: Gandalf.”

Bilbo slowly straightens up as it sinks in, “Gandalf...not Gandalf, the wandering Wizard, who made such excellent fireworks! Old Took used to have them on Midsummer’s Eve. Ha, ha! Well. Hmm, I had no idea you were still in business.”

Draoi looks absolutely affronted, “And where else should I be?”

Looking out, I mutter out under my breath, “Dead in a ditch somewhere.”

Draoi stares at me scandalized as Bilbo tries to not let things get too awkward, “Ha, ha! Hm, hmm...”

He settles for just puffing on his useless pipe instead.

After a few minutes of standing there, Draoi coughs and says, “Well, I’m pleased to find your remember something about me even if it’s only my fireworks. Well, that’s decided. It will be very good for you and most amusing for me. I shall inform the others.”

Bilbo's eyes grow huge and I turn back to Draoi in alarm. Bilbo rushes in front of me, “Inform the who? What? No. No. No! Wait. We do not want any adventures here, thank you. Not today, not-mmph.”

I slap my hand over his mouth and look up at Draoi, “Where is this adventure to? How many should we be expecting? What the hell were you thinking? You know what, ignore the last question.”

He blinks in shock before slowly speaking, “Erebor. 13 dwarves.”

I groan as Bilbo sags in my grip, “Well, shit. Okay, please make sure they all arrive by supper so we have enough time and get off my property.”

With that I turn and drag Bilbo back inside. I give him back his pipe and after a few puffs, he jumps away from my side, “Why the hell did you accept to house thirteen dwarves?! Are you insane?!”

I just sit back and watch as he runs to the window. When he suddenly leaps backwards, I look through and finally see Draoi leaving.

Bilbo yanks me back harshly, “Azalea! Answer me!”

I yank my arm from his grip, “Did you not hear him, Bilbo? These are dwarves and they are on the way to Erebor. I guarantee that at least one of them is from there. They need our help just like we did once and I refuse to leave them in the cold without hearing them out first!” I grab the squirrel from earlier and storm past him. “If you need me, I’ll be out back.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well that was a bit tense...
> 
> like i said, you can see the difference from the get go
> 
> draoi- wizard  
> athair- father  
> lus- flower


	3. Surprise! There's Dwarves!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this one's a bit short...

“Azalea, dinner!”

I stand up from beside my dresser, leaving a partially packed bag behind as I head towards the kitchen. Even if Bilbo tries to insist he isn’t going, I know he will follow me.

As I quickly eat my dinner, Bilbo finishes cooking his meal, “Azalea, I really wish you would eat more.”

I grin, wiping my mouth as I place my dish in the sink, “We’ve talked about this, Bilbo. I’m only part hobbit meaning I don’t have the same appetite as the rest of you do. You should really stop worrying about it.”

He sighs as I wave, heading towards the door, “Be back in a few, lus.”

As I try to decide where to go for my nightly walk, I notice a figure down the road and walk towards them. Halfway there, I stop. The figure in front of me is a tall, bald dwarf with their weapons clearly visible. _Thank Yavana, everyone is eating right now,_ I can't help, but think as I stride towards him.

“Excuse me? Do you happen to know a certain grey wizard?”

They turn, clearly eyeing my scars and clan marks with suspicion, “Aye. Do you know where the Baggins live?”

I turn, unable to keep the grin off my face, “Follow me.”

I make my way back up the road followed by the dwarf. Once we have reached the door, I turn to him with a smile, “Would you please excuse me a moment?”

They nod with a grunt, so I quickly slip inside. Sneaking towards the kitchen, I make sure Bilbo is distracted before making sure we have enough food for the dwarves.  _We may need to go into the extra stores..._

Heading back to the door, I stop to make sure my hood is tight and all hair is covered before reaching for the door. Opening it, I bow to the now two dwarves standing on my front step, “Azalea Baggins, at your service.”

“Dwalin, at your service,” the taller one grunts out.

The newcomer smiles politely, clearly more sociable than his companion, “Balin, at your service.”

I smile back, ushering them in, “Okay, there are some ground rules. Weapons over there. Boots off, please, or else Bilbo will have an absolute cow. Once you are done, food can be found this way.” As we make our way down the hall, I call out, “Bilbo, some guests have arrived!”

“What?!” he shrieks and I hear a plate shatter on the floor.

I spin to face the dwarves who look both curious and shocked, “On second thought, let’s get you settled in the dining room with a drink. Anything in particular?”


	4. The Rest of the Dwarves Including King Jackass

I rush into the kitchen after getting Balin and Dwalin settled in with their drinks, “Bilbo, what was that?”

He sighs, sweeping up the last of the shards, “I know, I’m trying to keep an open mind. I was just taken off guard.”

Our front bell rings before I can scold him anymore. I lean forward, hissing out, “Behave!”

Rushing to the door, I open it to see another pair of dwarves. They're clearly related, maybe even bothers, one with golden hair and the other a brunette. They pause clearly taken aback by my scars and marks before introducing themselves.

“Fili.”

“And Kili.”

“At your service."

I smile softly at their clearly practiced routine, but before I can introduce myself, Fili cuts in.

“You must be Mrs. Boggins.”

I grin, bowing, “ _Miss_ Azalea _Baggins_ , at your service. Not married, just my brother and I. Now, please do come in. Weapons over there. Boots off. Then you can join Masters Balin and Dwalin in the dining room. Bilbo, two more! Please try not to pass out!”

Minutes after the others are settled, the bell starts to go off like wild. Rushing to the door, I make sure to jump back, avoiding the falling dwarves. Peering behind them, I notice a familiar wizard, “Hello, Draoi.”

He opens his mouth, but all I hear is Bilbo's screech, “GANNDDAAALLLLLLLFFFFFFF!!!!!”

I can't help but smirk in sadistic glee at the fear on his face, “Better run, old man.”

 

As Draoi gets the longest lecture of his life, I set the last dish down on the table. Nobody moves until I put my hands on my hips, “Well, what are you waiting for? Ith!”

Apparently, that’s all it takes before the dwarves are scarfing everything down. Counting, I realize only twelve of the thirteen dwarves have appeared. Turning to Dwalin, I hand him a plate, “Put on here what your fellow dwarf likes so I can save him a plate.”

As he goes about getting the food, Balin smiles up at me in thanks, “Mighty kind of you, lass.”

I can't help but smile softly back, “It’s no problem.”

Looking about, I decide to take the free spot between Kili and Bombur. Squeezing in, I smile and Kili turns to me, “Azalea! This food is great! Did you make it?”

“Not really. I mean, Bilbo did most of it. He cooks while I hunt.”

He looks taken aback, and I wait for the inevitable sexist remark, but it doesn't come.

“You hunt? That’s really impressive.”

I flush bright red, “Thanks...”

Before we can continue our conversation, Fili plops down beside me, sandwiching me in between the two. “Here have some ale, Azalea,” he says, shoving a pint at my face.

I gently push it away, “No, thank you, Fili.”

He grins smugly, “Oh yeah, you’re a hobbit. It’d be too much for you.”

Behind me, I hear Kili muttering out, “Oh Mahal… not again.”

Leaning forward, I pat him on the hand, smiling, “Yes, I’m just a simple, sweet Hobbit lass so how about you have as much ale as you want and show me how to properly handle a drink.”

He smiles back before chugging. Smirking, I turn back to Kili who is gazing at me with horrified eyes, “Well, shit. He’s not going to be any fun tomorrow.”

\--------------------

As soon as they've finished eating, I begin to try to help clean up the plates.

“No, lass, sit. You’ve already done so much. Let us pick up.”

Instruments are beginning to be pulled out and I walk into the hall for a better view of the show that's about to happen. Soon the dwarves begin to toss the plates around and a beat is tapped out . Bilbo runs towards the dining room in anger, but I grab him before he can stop them.

Unable to make them stop, he snaps at the dwarves instead, “Quit that! You’ll blunt them.”

Only then do I see that the beat is coming from some of Bilbo's best silverware, “How clever...”

Bofur grins to be before turning to the others, “Ooh, did ya hear that, lads? He says we’ll blunt the knives.” Stepping past me, Kili begins to sing and soon the other dwarves join in as they continue to throw about our dishes and cutlery.

“Blunt the knives, bend the forks  
Smash the bottles and burn the corks  
Chip the glasses and crack the plates  
That’s what Bilbo Baggins hates!  
Cut the cloth and tread on the fat  
Leave the bones on the bedroom mat  
Pour the milk on the pantry floor  
Splash the wine on every door  
Dump the crocks in a boiling bowl  
Pound them up with a thumping pole  
When you’ve finished, if any are whole  
Send them down the hall to roll  
That’s what Bilbo Baggins hates!”

Bilbo rushes into the kitchen livid before stopping in shock to find all of our dishes clean stacked neatly into piles. I can't help, but laugh at the look on his face before three loud knocks sound. Silence falls as Draoi whispers, “He is here.”

_Drama queen..._

We all make our way to the door and Draoi reaches to open it.

“Draoi, if you even think about being the one to let someone into our home, I will smite you where you stand.”

He quickly steps back and Bilbo pulls the door open instead. In front of me stands one of the most recognizable sights known to all; an asshole with a gigantic ego. Quickly, I melt back into the shadows waiting to see how this plays out.

“Gandalf, I thought you said this place would be easy to find. I lost my way, twice. Wouldn’t have found it at all had it not been for that mark on the door.” Bilbo tries to pull the door back open to look, but Draoi stops him.

“There is a mark; I put it there myself. Bilbo Baggins, allow me to introduce the leader of our company, Thorin Oakenshield.”

Thorin raises an eyebrow condescendingly, “So, this is one of the hobbits. Tell me, Master Baggins, have you done much fighting?”

My brother looks shocked, “Pardon me?” 

_Oh Valar, here we go..._

Thorin continues on, ignoring my brother's obvious confusion as to why this should be relevant, “Axe or sword? What’s your weapon of choice?”

Bilbo stiffens up immediately, “Well, I have some skill at conkers, if you must know, but I fail to see why that’s relevant.”

I immediately slap my hand to my forehead knowing not a single dwarf is going to understand why that's impressive. 

Thorin smirks and turns towards his supposed company, “Thought as much. He looks more like a grocer than a burglar.”

_That’s it..._

Reaching down, I quickly pull a knife from one of my stockings. Throwing it, I stop Thorin from entering the dining room.

“What the-?!”

He struggles to try and remove his coat from the doorway, while everyone else stares at me in shock. Striding forward, I easily yank the knife out of the wood and hold it up to his throat while aiming another near his crotch, my wings unfurling in my anger.

“Hello, I’m Azalea Baggins and I’m the "other Hobbit". You have dared to insult my brother and you have disrespected the both of us though we have decided to house and feed your company with little to no complaint despite barely any warning prior. I am part draoi, head of the Baggins clan, a prominent member of the Took clan, an elementalist and versatile in more weapons than you can even name. Disrespect either of us again, and next time I will not miss.”

I step back with a sweet smile and gesture towards the dining room, “After you.”

The dwarves and Draoi quickly shuffle after Thorin and Bilbo comes to a stop beside me. Squeezing me, he whispers, “Thank you.”

Wrapping an arm around his neck, I pull him closer to kiss his head softly, “No problem, little brother.”

We step into the dining room in time to hear the dwarves groan in disappointment. Bilbo immediately softens, ever the sweetheart, “What’s wrong?”

Draoi looks up at us,“Bilbo, dear boy, let us have a little some more light, please.” He brings both Thorin's dinner and a candle for me. I barely pay attention as I wave my hand over it, already intrigued. A flame lights and Bilbo sets it on the table near where Draoi has spread out a map.

“Far to the East, over ranges and rivers, beyond woodlands and wastelands, lies a single solitary peak called the Lonely Mountain.”

Gloin cuts in, “Aye. Oin has read the portents, and the portents say it is time.”

His brother nods beside him, “Ravens have been seen flying back to the mountain as it was foretold: When the birds of yore return to Erebor, the reign of the beast will end.”

I notice a few of the dwarves rolling their eyes at these so called portents which is interesting.

Bilbo steps forward from beside me, nervous, “Uh, What beast?”

“Well that would be a reference to Smaug the Terrible, chiefest and greatest calamity of our age. Airborne fire-breather, teeth like razors, claws like meat hooks, extremely fond of precious metals--”

I quickly cut him off with a glare, “Yes, Bofur, he knows what a dragon is.”

I pull Bilbo back, checking if he's fine, as Ori shouts, “I’m not afraid! I’m up for it. I’ll give him a taste of the Dwarfish iron right up his jacksie.”

Many of the others laugh and I can't help but smirk in amusement at his naive enthusiasm.

“Sit down!” Dori hisses harshly.

_Hmm, reminds me of Bilbo..._

Silence ensues until Balin speaks up, “The task would be difficult enough with an army behind us. But we number just thirteen, and not thirteen of the best, nor brightest.”

Just those few words suddenly send the other dwarves into an uproar. Threats are yelled about with Thorin sitting there with apparently no intent to control the chaos. Instead, Fili steps up to silence the others, “We may be few in number, but we’re fighters, all of us, to the last dwarf!” He sways ever so slightly and I cringe.

_Fuck, I encouraged him to drink the night before he sets off on a quest..._

Kili pops up right after his brother, discreetly putting his arm around him to hold him steady, “And you forget, we have a wizard in our company. Gandalf will have killed hundreds of dragons in his time.”

Everyone turns to the wizard expectantly.

_Oh this should be good..._

Draoi begins stuttering, surprised at the sudden attention on him, “Oh, well, now, uh, I-I-I wouldn’t say that, I- -”

“How many, then?”

“Uh, what's that?”

“Well, how many dragons have you killed? Go on, give us a number!”

Soon everyone is in an uproar once more with Draoi avoiding their questions and the dwarves arguing loudly. I startle as Thorin finally leaps up from his seat,  “Shazara!” 

He continues speaking once everyone has gone silent, “If we have read these signs, do you not think others will have read them too? Rumors have begun to spread. The dragon Smaug has not been seen for 60 years. Eyes look east to the Mountain, assessing, wondering, weighing the risk. Perhaps the vast wealth of our people now lies unprotected. Do we sit back while others claim what is rightfully ours? Or do we seize this chance to take back Erebor? Du Bekâr! Du Bekâr! “

The dwarves cheer loudly and even I take a step back, “Damn.”

Suddenly Balin speaks up, “You forget; the front gate is sealed. There is no way into the mountain.”

Draoi clears his throat, “That, my dear Balin, is not entirely true.” Twirling his fingers, he produces an ornate key.

Thorin looks at it in wonder before glaring at Draoi with suspicion, “How came you by this?”

“It was given to me by your father, Thrain, for safekeeping. It is yours now.”

He hands the key to Thorin as everyone watches solemnly.

 

It's quiet until Fili blurts out, “If there is a key, there must be a door.”

I lean towards my brother, “Real genius over there...”

Draoi taps the map with his pipe, “These runes speak of a hidden passage to the lower halls.”

Now, Kili speaks up, “There’s another way in!”

I slap my hand to my forehead, groaning out, “Really?!”

Draoi shoots me a look before continuing, “Well, if we can find it, but dwarf doors are invisible when closed. The answer lies hidden somewhere in this map and I do not have the skill to find it. But there are others in Middle-earth who can. The task I have in mind will require a great deal of stealth, and no small amount of courage. But, if we are careful and clever, I believe that it can be done and that’s why we need a burglar.”

My eyes widen as I see where this is going, but Bilbo leans forward, trying to inspect the map better, “Hm, A good one, too. An expert, I’d imagine.” I try to pull him back, but he simply pushes me away.

“And are you?”

He's still grappling with me as he looks up to the others, “Am I what?”

Oin lights up, “He said he’s an expert! Hey, hey!”

Several of the dwarves laugh in delight, and Bilbo finally stops pushing at me. Before I can stop my momentum, I accidentally hit his face, but he's too shocked to react, “M--Me? No, no, no, no, no. I’m not a burglar; I’ve never stolen a thing in my life.”

“Liar,” I sing at him while still making sure I didn't hit him too hard.

Balin shakes his head with regret, “I’m afraid I have to agree with Master Baggins. He's hardly burglar material.” Bilbo nods in agreement fervently while Draoi and I just gape at him, remembering him as a menace of a fauntling.

Dwalin grunts out in agreement, “Aye, the wild is no place for gentlefolk who can neither fight nor fend for themselves.”

Before anyone can say anything more, my knife is in the cabinet behind Dwalin and his ear is bleeding a bit. I notice a few dwarves shrink down as I reach my hand out, “Draoi, give me my knife.”

He yanks it out and drops it in my hand, “Enough arguing. If I say Bilbo Baggins is a burglar, then a burglar he is. Hobbits are remarkably light on their feet. In fact, they can pass unseen by most if they choose. And while the dragon is accustomed to the smell of dwarves, the scent of hobbit is all but unknown to him, which gives us a distinct advantage. You asked me to find the fourteenth member of this company, and I have chosen Master Baggins. There’s a lot more to him than appearances suggest, and he's got a great deal more to offer than any of you know, including himself. You must trust me on this.”

Thorin gives me side eye, “What of the other? Why is she here?”

I grin dangerously, twirling the knife, “First off, we have names. Learn them, use them, praise them especially since we could easily save your moronic life one day. Second, we’re kind of a package deal. Besides, would you really deny yourself another trodaí, especially one so skilled.”

He glares before reluctantly agreeing, “Very well, Gandalf. We will do it your way.”

Bilbo starts shaking his head frantically, “No, no, no.”

Ignoring him, Thorin turns to Balin, “Give them the contract.”

Bilbo groans out, “Please.”

Swinging an arm around his shoulder, I try to reassure him, “Don’t worry, lus. It’ll be fun!”

Leaning forward, Balin hands me a rather long contract, “It’s just the usual summary of out-of-pocket expenses, time required, remuneration, funeral arrangements, so forth.”

I nod as Bilbo squeaks out, “Funeral arrangements?”

Quickly signing it, I hand it to my brother to read. Turning to Balin, I whisper, “This may take awhile.”

As Bilbo steps back into the hall to read the contract, Thorin leans toward Draoi to whisper into his ear. Leaning forward a bit, I try to catch their conversation.

“I cannot guarantee their safety.”

“Understood.”

“Nor will I be responsible for their fate.”

Draoi pauses before saying, “Agreed.”

I glare at the two before turning back to Bilbo, “Almost done?”

He nods, ““Terms: Cash on delivery, up to but not exceeding one fourteenth of total profit, if any. Seems fair. Um, yeah. Wait a second. Present company shall not be liable for injuries inflicted by or sustained as a consequence thereof including but not limited to lacerations ... evisceration … incineration?”

Bilbo turns to the dwarves in horror as Bofur pipes up, “Oh, aye, he’ll melt the flesh off your bones in the blink of an eye.”

Bilbo begins to look a bit panicked as I slide over to him, “Huh...”

Balin stands, “You all right, lad?”

My brother bends over, nauseous and uncomfortable, as I rub his back. “Uh, yeah...Feel a bit faint,” he mutters out.

Bofur speaks up again, “Think furnace with wings.”

I glare, “Bofur, shut it!”

“Air, I--I--I need air.”

“Flash of light, searing pain, then poof! You’re nothing more than a pile of ash.”

“Somebody please shut him the fuck up!”

Bilbo starts hyperventilating before abruptly stopping.

 _Shit_...

“Hmmm... Nope.”

I drop to the floor, catching him as he falls into a dead faint.

Draoi mutters out, “Ah, very helpful, Bofur.”

I glare, “You weren’t either so shut up. Anyone able to help me?”

Kili shoots up and I see Dwalin facepalm, “Very subtle, Kili...”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ith- eat  
> trodaí- fighter


	5. Not a Baggins...

Bilbo grips his mug tight, snuggled in his chair in front of the fire, “I’ll be alright, let me just sit quietly for a moment.”

Draoi glances at me, but I gesture him forward to speak. It's time for Bilbo to hear this. Turning, Draoi begins to lecture Bilbo, “You’ve been sitting quietly for far too long. Tell me; when did propriety and other’s opinions become so important to you? I remember a young fauntling who was always running off in search of elves in the woods with his sisters, who’d stay out late, come home after dark, trailing mud and twigs and fireflies and laughter. A young Hobbit who would have liked nothing better than to find out what was beyond the borders of the Shire. The world is not in your books and maps; it’s out there.”

Bilbo puffs up for a second before he physically deflates before my eyes. “I can’t just go running off into the blue. I am a Baggins, of Bag End.”

“But I’m not.”

Bilbo gapes at my forwardness and Draoi takes advantage of his silence, “But, Bilbo, you are also a Took, both of you are. Did you know that your great-great-great-great-uncle, Bullroarer Took, was so large he could ride a real horse?”

Bilbo and I roll our eyes, muttering, “Yes.”

Draoi chooses to ignore our tones and just keeps on going, “Well he could. In the Battle of Green Fields, he charged the goblin ranks. He swung his club so hard it knocked the Goblin King’s head clean off, and it sailed a hundred yards through the air and went down a rabbit hole. And thus the battle was won, and the game of golf invented at the same time.”

Looking him in the eye, I can't help but smirk, “I do believe you made that up.”

He grins back with a twinkle in his eye, “Well, all good stories deserve embellishment. You two will have a tale or two to tell of your own when you come back.”

We turn to Bilbo, who is still silent, waiting for him to speak up. 

“Can you promise that we will come back? _Both of us_?”

Draoi shakes his head with a sigh, “No. And if you do, you will not be the same.”

The mug clatters against the plate as Bilbo makes up his mind, “That’s what I thought. Sorry, Gandalf, I can’t sign this. You’ve got the wrong people.”

He tries to stand from his chair, but before he can I lean forward, boxing him in with my arms, “I thought you were better than this. Mother and Athair thought you were better than this. _Rosie thought you were better than this._ Not a single one of them would have left these dwarves on their own.”

Before he can respond, I’m storming down the hall, shoving past Thorin on the way.

“Hey, watch it!”

I turn with a glare, and he pauses before awkwardly looking away, “You’re crying...”

I furiously wipe at my eyes, “So?”

He raises an eyebrow, impatient, “Why?”

I punch him in the shoulder hard before hissing out, “Pay attention to your surroundings, amadán! Did you ever stop to think that this smial is really big for just the two of us? Think about what that can mean and next time leave me to my tears.”

Storming down the hall, I slam my door shut, “Fir...”

\----------

As I finish shoving the last of my things into my bag, I hear the dwarves begin to sing.

“Far over the misty mountains cold  
To dungeons deep and caverns old  
We must away ere break of day  
To find our long-forgotten gold  
The pines were roaring on the height  
The winds were moaning in the night  
The fire was red, it flaming spread  
The trees like torches blazed with light”

Taking a minute, I just hang my head and cry before once again forcing away my tears. I need to pack.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> amadán- dumb ass  
> fir- men


	6. "Betting on Bilbo?" "No, my stubbornness..."

I shoot up awake at the sudden shock of silence and scramble out of bed.

_They better not have left without me._

I run down the hall crashing into Bilbo midway. We fall to the ground in a heap both groaning out, “Oww.” I quickly jump and run past Bilbo and into the living room. All that is left is the contract lying haphazardly on Bilbo's chair with a note on top. I quickly read it and breathe out in relief.

Bilbo taps my shoulder, “You can relax. They’re all gone. We’re free from them.”

I spin in fury, and shove the note in his face. “You see this? This is a note telling me that I have until an hour from now to convince you or I go without you. Unlike you, I am now under contract. So go or don’t. I’m leaving. Just know, if I die, _you_ chose not to be there.” I push past him and pull on my cloak. Making sure all of my  hair is covered, I grab my bag and open the door. I give Bilbo one last look before I’m gone.

\--- 

Running down the lane, I come to a stop in front of the local inn and go straight to the stables. “Samuel! Where the hell is my horse?”

He stumbles out and points towards Bree, “Gandalf took it with a bunch of dwarves. Said you’d meet them on the way.” I thank him with a nod before turning away. I begin to walk away, but stop when I hear Lobelia’s screeching voice.

“Well, well, if it isn’t the local freak.”

I turn with a smirk, “Hello, Lobelia. Your husband still screwing men behind your back or does he do it in front of you now?”

She physically recoils and I notice Samuel rushing back inside. I turn away and take a few steps when I feel my hood being pulled violently back. I turn to Lobelia practically foaming at the mouth, “At least I didn’t kill my family, you bitch. You don’t deserve those marks.”

I smile and her eyes widen considerably. Glancing down, her breath quickens and I tighten my grip on the blade at her neck. “You know what, Lobelia? Fuck you and your insecurities too.”

I flick the knife so a line of red appears before calmly walking away.

\---- 

As soon as I reach the woods, I jump, unfurling my wings to soar through the trees. Soon enough I spot the dwarves and Draoi riding ahead of me. I push higher and higher into the sky before I’m hovering right above my horse.

_Thank Yavana, we’ve done this before..._

 

I close my eyes and let myself drop.

 

\----

 

“What in Aule’s name was that for?” Thorin yells after everyone has calmed a bit from my sudden arrival.

Giving him a shit eating grin, I lean forward, “Made you piss your pants, didn’t I?” He sputters madly and the others snicker quietly behind us, but before he can respond, we hear a shout from behind.

“Wait! Wait!”

The others all turn immediately, but I share a look with Draoi.

“You succeeded?”

“Did you really doubt I would?”

We turn as one and walk our horses forward to join the others. Bilbo walks up and hands Balin the contract with both of our signatures, “I signed it!”

Balin takes the contract and inspects it quickly with a pocket-glass. Seeing his signature, he smiles at Bilbo, “Everything appears to be in order. Welcome, Master Baggins and Mistress Azalea to the company of Thorin Oakenshield.” Most of the company cheers as Thorin looks back at Dwalin.

They share a glare before Thorin mutters out, “Give him a pony.”

Immediately, my brother freezes up, “No, no, no, no, that--that won’t be necessary, thank you, but I--I’m sure I can keep up on foot. I-- I--I’ve done my fair share of walking holidays, you know. I even got as far as Frogmorton once--HEY!”

He's cut off as Fili and Kili ride alongside him and pick him up, placing him on a pony.

\----

I ride up beside Bilbo who looks quite terrified of his pony. It simply neighs and tosses its head, making him even more uncomfortable. Just as I’m about to console him, Oin shouts out, “Come on, Nori, pay up. Go on.”

The thief tosses a sack of money to Oin with a scowl as many other sacks of money begin passing between the dwarves as well as insults and laughter. Bilbo looks over to Draoi, “What’s that about?”

Smiling serenely, Draoi answers, “Oh, they took wagers on whether or not you’d turn up. Most of them bet that you wouldn’t.”

My brother raises an eyebrow, intrigued, “What did you think, Gandalf?”

He hums to himself before catching a sack of money coming at him and puts it in his bag, “My dear lad, I never doubted you nor your sister’s strong will for a second.”

Bilbo turns to face me as Nori calls out, “Azalea!” I grin and grab the bag of money out of the air.

My brother's jaw drops.“Azalea!” he shrieks.

I smirk and reach over to pat his cheek, “I didn’t doubt myself for a second.”

Before he can retort something rude, Bilbo sneezes loudly. He groans dramatically, “Ugh... all this horse hair, I’m having a reaction.”

He begins searching his pockets before I point to his bag that I packed, “Left side pocket.”

Smiling, he pulls out a handkerchief, “Where would I be without you?”

“Dead from boredom, that’s for sure.”


	7. Saruman the Dickhead sorry totally meant Saruman the White

We keep pace for the next few days, only stopping when it's early evening. Eventually we come to stop near the edge of a cliff, deciding to rest early so as to save energy. I keep watch with Fili and Kili, tucked into the rocks behind the boys, noticing when Bilbo awakens from Gloin’s snoring.

 _Gross_ , I think as the dwarf inhales a few moths. Luckily, they come back out a minute later, but it's still nasty.

Apparently Bilbo has given up on sleep as he gets up to wander around a bit. Smiling, I watch as he sneaks his pony, Myrtle, an apple. For once, she's an animal he can actually get along with. Sending over a small breeze with a flick of my fingers, he turns to look at me. Smirking, I gesture over to my horse, knowing he has more than just the one apple. Rolling his eyes, he gives mine an apple as well.

He's on his way over to the other ponies when a shrill scream cuts through the night. Bilbo immediately rushes closer to all of us and I pull out a pair of knives from my sleeves, alert. Ori shoots up from where he was sleeping moments before, “What was that?”

Kili and Fili smirk in front of me and I know they're about to do something incredibly stupid. Kili leans forward, voice ominous, “Orcs.” As soon as he says that, not only is there another scream, but Thorin jerks awake as well.

“Orcs?” Ori questions. I put my head in my hands, done with everything.

 _Yavanna, he’s just a child_...

“Throat cutters. There’ll be dozens of them out there. The lowlands are crawling with them.”

“They strike in the wee small hours when everyone’s asleep. Quick and quiet; no screams, just lots of blood.”

Both Bilbo and Ori look away in terror as Fili and Kili glance at each other, snickering.

I stand up from behind them, smacking them both on the head as I make my way to Bilbo, “You assholes, do you think a night raid by orcs is a joke? You think the loss of innocent lives is funny?”

Kili looks up at me like a kicked puppy, “We didn’t mean anything by it.” I’m having none of it though and Thorin steps in as I walk up to Bilbo.

“No, you didn’t. You know nothing of the world.”

When I've reached my brother, I hold open my arms and he races into them, “Lus, I’m okay. The orcs are not here. Athair is safe now. Mother is safe. Rosie is safe. They can never be hurt again. Just think how happy they are. We will see them again one day, but not today and never by the hand of an orc.” I continue to whisper calming words to Bilbo as the company speaks behind us.

“And I thought to myself then, there is one who I could follow. There is one I could call King.” Turning back to the dwarves with Bilbo, we see everyone staring at Thorin. All are silent as he joins us again by the fire.

Ori speaks up once more, “But the pale orc? What happened to him?”

With a slight snarl, Thorin grunts, “He slunk back into the hole whence he came. That filth died of his wounds long ago.”

I glare at Draoi who refuses to meet my eyes.

 

_No, he did not..._

\-------

A few days pass and we are riding through yet another forest. The rain is pouring down so everyone is cold, wet, and miserable. Everyone except me, that is. As the rain drenches us, I look up, letting it hit my face, enjoying the coldness of it. Bilbo glares at me from under his cloak looking like a drowned rat. Before he can say a word, I hold up my hand, “Just be glad that I at least remembered to pack mum’s old cloak for you.”

He sputters indignantly, but is interrupted as Dori yells out from behind us, “Here, Mr. Gandalf, can’t you do something about this deluge?”

Clearly the rain is affecting Draoi's mood as well as he snaps out, “It is raining, Master Dwarf, and it will continue to rain until the rain is done. If you wish to change the weather of the world, you should find yourself another wizard.”

“Are there any?” Ori asks. Bilbo and I glance at each other since we both are well aware of my lineage.

“What?” Gandalf so wisely says, trying not to openly look at me.

“Other wizards?” Nori snaps irritably. “Can’t you hear?”

Ignoring his comment, Gandalf hums, “There are five of us. The greatest of our order is Saruman, the White--”

“Dickhead!” I cough into my sleeve.

Bilbo hides a grin as Gandalf sends me a dirty look, “Then there are the two Blue Wizards and you know what, I’ve quite forgotten their names.”

I roll my eyes at the childish insult, “Wow, great memory…”

Dori tries to shush me ,but Ori is still intrigued, “And who is the fifth?”

“Well, that would be Radagast the Brown.”

I smirk, “Is he a great Wizard or is he...more like you?”

Bilbo almost falls off his pony trying to knock me off my horse while Gandalf sends me his fourth dirty look of the day.

Huffily facing forward again, he continues on with his mini lecture, ignoring me, “I think he’s a very great wizard, in his own way. He’s a gentle soul who prefers the company of animals to others. He keeps a watchful eye over the vast forest lands to the East, and a good thing too, for always Evil will look to find a foothold in this world.”

 

To avoid anymore attempts at getting hit, I move my horse forward in the line.

“Azalea, please can I talk to you,” I hear from my left. Glancing over, I try to walk away when I see Kili’s pleading eyes, but he quickly leans over to grab my reins.

“Kili, let go of my reins or Yavana help me, I will hurt you!!!”

He drops them quickly as if they are on fire, but speaks before I can move, “Azalea, please.”

I stare him down silently before finally sighing, “Yavanna, fine!!! Speak!”

He takes a huge breath and my eyes widen as he suddenly bursts out a whole rant, “I’m so sorry, Azalea! I know what I did was completely immature and stupid and I should have thought my actions through instead of being the absolute idiot I was and we just meant it as a little joke though I know now it was in utterly poor taste and I see that now and I understand if you absolutely hate me, but I kinda really like you but I know you’ll never like me because I’m so immature and---”

I throw my hands up, stopping him before he can have an aneurysm, “Okay, Kili, stop! I can’t understand you at all. You’re starting to mumble and I don’t know what you said after me hating you. Can you repeat it?” He looks at me as if he was a fauntling caught with their fingers in the dessert.

Turning back ahead, he's completely bright red in the face, “Oh, nothing. It was nothing.”

Fili begins howling behind us along with Bofur, but I pay them no mind. Reaching over, I clasp his shoulder, “It’s fine, Kili. I forgive you.” He smiles at me so brightly, it feels like looking at the Sun and I hastily return to Bilbo, fighting off butterflies in my stomach.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> finally something just a bit adorable between Kili and Azalea  
> I'll draw what they look like later


	8. Thorin Needs to Learn to Listen

A week after the rain finally stops, we stop in front of a burned down farmhouse. Thorin turns to the rest of us, “We’ll camp here for the night. Fili, Kili, look after the ponies. Make sure you stay with them.”

My eyes widen, “This doesn't at all look good. Shit, why doesn't Thorin have any common sense?”

As we hustle to unload for the night, Draoi inspects the inside of the house. Turning, he catches my eye, so I lean over towards Bilbo, “I’ll be back in a sec, okay?”

Before he can respond, I hasten over to Draoi's side.

“A farmer and his family used to live here.”

I wince, “And I have a feeling they didn’t leave voluntarily.”

He shakes his head and we turn as one to where Thorin is shouting out orders to the others. Draoi calls out to him, “I think it would be wiser to move on. We could make for the Hidden Valley.”

Thorin turns to us in anger, and I know this isn’t going to end well in the slightest, “I have told you already, I will not go near that place.”

Draoi looks exasperated and it feels like they've had this argument before, “Why not? The elves could help us. We could get food, rest, advice.”

“I do not need their advice.”

“We have a map that we cannot read. Lord Elrond could help us.”

Thorin’s eyes are stormy, and I step back in preparation for whatever he may do, “Help? A dragon attacks Erebor, what help came from the Elves? Orcs plunder Moria, desecrate our sacred halls, the Elves looked on and did nothing. You ask me to seek out the very people who betrayed my grandfather and betrayed my father.”

This response seems to only infuriate Draoi more, “You are neither of them. I did not give you that map and key for you to hold on to the past.”

Thorin’s face turns rebellious, “I did not know that they were yours to keep.”

Draoi stomps off in frustration, so I yank on Thorin’s ear, “You fucking idiot. Get off your high horse and do the right thing before somebody actually gets hurt.” Pushing him back, I follow Draoi without another word.

Bilbo runs up to me as I stalk past the company, “Everything alright? Azalea, where are you two going?”

Realizing how worried he is, I stop quickly to kiss his forehead, “It's fine. THORIN IS JUST BEING UNBEARABLY STUPID, so Draoi is going to help me train.”

We both ignore Thorin's rude gestures towards me and Bilbo nods with a smile, “Be back soon.”

 

Following the path left by an angry wizard, I soon come to a stop near Draoi, “So got any training tips?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for another short one...


	9. Who's More Stupid? Trolls vs Dwarves

Turns out Draoi has never trained someone before, so I ended up just showing him what I had learned on my own. He claps, impressed at my presentation with fire which has always been one of my favorites, “Can you do more specific elements?”

I raise an eyebrow, confused, “Such as?”

He settles in on the rock he’s been leaning against, ready to teach, “Well, a more specific part of fire is lightning. Can you produce lightning?”

I shrug before closing my eyes, “Guess I could always try.” Breathing in deeply, I imagine static beneath my skin. I push on it until it begins to crackle before finally it starts to spark. Once it feels exactly how I imagine lightning to feel, I push it out from under my skin. I feel a spark beginning to form in my hands when out of nowhere there’s a scream. My eyes fly open and the small spark that was previously in my hands shoots forward, splitting a tree.

Instead of reprimanding me, Draoi draws close, hands on my shoulders, “Azalea, what’s wrong?”

My mind is full of worry as I whisper out, “Bilbo.”

Without another word, my wings come out and I fly towards the scream. Seconds later, I stop behind a large pile of rock and attempt to tuck my wings back in, but I am too agitated. From my hiding spot, I watch as the company attempts to fight off three mountain trolls. Draoi comes to a stop beside me, huffing a bit. He seems tired, but quickly grabs my shoulder to hold me back when Bilbo is grabbed by a troll, “Azalea, wait!”

I shove his hand off, but reluctantly stay put. The dwarves immediately stop as one of the trolls yells out, “Lay down your arms, or we’ll rip his off.” As the silence grows longer, the trolls begin to twist Bilbo's body and he whimpers in pain.

“I swear to the Valar, Thorin,” I hiss out and he finally moves.

Looking at my brother in frustration, he slams his sword into the ground. The others quickly follow his lead and drop their weapons as well. I breathe out a sigh of relief. Not even ten minutes later, several dwarves are tied on the ground in sacks including Bilbo. A small part of my mind notices Kili is as well, but I can't afford to focus on that now, not with my brother in danger. The rest of the dwarves are on a spit, slowly being roasted over a fire. The trolls begin arguing on how best to cook them and I grow angry. They were going to die one way or another. However, I can't help but smile as the company continues to yell insults despite the fact all of their pride is just about demolished.

Suddenly, one particularly ugly troll speaks up, “Never mind the seasoning; we ain’t got all night! Dawn ain’t far away, so let’s get a move on. I don’t fancy being turned to stone.” My eyes widen in realization and I look towards Bilbo to see if he caught it as well.

Clearly, he has as not a second later, he yells out to it, “Wait! You are making a terrible mistake.” He somehow manages to stand up completely before continuing, “Uh, I meant with the, uh, with, uh, with the seasoning.”

I roll my eyes, “C’mon, lus. You can do so much better than that.”

“What about the seasoning?”

My brother straightens as his confidence grows, “Well have you smelt them? You’re going to need something stronger than sage before you plate this lot up.”

I grin in amusement as the dwarves blow up at that. The ones on the ground with him are attempting to kick him.

“What do you know about cooking dwarf?”

“Shut up, and let the, uh, flurgaburburrahobbit talk.”

Just like that his confidence is gone again, “Uh, th--the secret to cooking dwarf is, um--”

I close my eyes.

_I can’t watch..._

“Yes? Come on.”

“It’s, uh--”

_Oh Yavana, they're dead..._

“Tell us the secret.”

“Ye--yes, I’m telling you, the secret is …"

_Just say anything, lus!_

"...to skin them first!”

 

 

 

My eyes pop open in shock and I can see Draoi is clearly startled as well.

There’s a moment of silence before the troll holds an arm out, “Tom, get me the filleting knife.”

“If I get you, you little--”

“I won’t forget that! I will not forget that!”

Fili is on his side, trying to get to Bilbo to bite him in the legs and the others aren't any happier.

“What a load of rubbish! I’ve eaten plenty with their skins on. Scuff them, I say, boots and all.”

Bilbo looks off towards the side and I wave so he can see us. My eyes widen in alarm as I see one of the trolls lumbering closer, so I frantically point back towards it to make him focus. “He’s right! Nothing wrong with a bit of raw dwarf! Nice and crunchy.”

Bombur is grabbed and dangled near the mouth of one before Bilbo bursts out with, “Not--not that one, he--he’s infected!”

“You what?”

“Yeah, He’s got worms in his … tubes.”

I hit my head with my hand as Bilbo visibly struggles. Draoi pats my back before beginning to climb atop the rocks hiding us from view. In the distance, I can see it getting gradually lighter and lighter meaning we're almost free. The company starts their yelling again, so I turn back to the action.

“Parasites, did he say parasites?!”

“We don’t have parasites! You have parasites!”

“What are you talking about, lad?!”

This is turning downhill fast, so watching for the trolls, I quickly blast Thorin with a bit of water. He turns with shock before noticing me. I put a finger to lips before mouthing out, ”Stall!” He nods and quickly thumps the others. All it takes is a warning look, and suddenly everybody and their grandmother has parasites.

“I’ve got parasites as big as my arm.”

“Mine are the biggest parasites, I’ve got huge parasites!”

“We’re riddled.”

“Yes, I’m riddled.”

“Yes we are. Badly!”

“What would you have us do, then, let ‘em all go?”

“Well...”

_Uh-oh, time’s running out._

I look up at the pile of rocks and see Draoi steadying himself.

“Now,” I whisper.

He nods before yelling out, “The dawn will take you all!”

“Who’s that?”

“No idea.”

“Can we eat `im too?”

Completely done with the trolls and their stupidity, Draoi strikes the rock with his staff, splitting it in half, allowing the sunlight to pour into the clearing. Before the trolls are even fully frozen, I’m rushing out into the clearing towards Bilbo. All the dwarves cheer before Dwalin yells out, “Oi, get your foot out of my back!” Draoi and I scramble to let the others loose.

\-----

When we finally get all the dwarves and my brother situated, it is well into the morning. Draoi finally leaves Bilbo and I to go speak with Thorin some more. Ignoring the company running about, I hug him close, “Are you alright, lus? How did you even get into this mess in the first place?”

He refuses to meet my eye as I step back, instead staring over my shoulder, “Well…”

I turn to see Fili with a rather guilty look on his face. Before I can say a thing though, Kili pops up beside him, “It was me. Not him. It’s my fault.”

Both look guiltily at me before I smirk, “Oh, I don’t doubt that in the slightest, but since the two of you do literally everything together…” I gently kick at the mud in front of me and all of it flies towards them. Ignoring the now completely covered dwarves, I turn back to my brother.

 

“Problem solved.”


	10. All natural pink hair? That's unnatural....

It’s no surprise to me when Thorin wants to find the trolls’ cave. It is, after all, bound to be full of treasures. As we get nearer, I hear Nori’s voice crying out in disgust, “Oh! What’s that stench?!”

“It’s a troll hoard. Be careful what you touch.”

My nose scrunches up in revolusion. Pausing, I form a bubble in my hands before securing it over my nose and mouth, breathing in wonderfully clear air. Pulling Bilbo back, I do the same for him before we continue forward. The dwarves nearest to me glare in jealousy, but I ignore them and walk right by. Following the others in, I notice a majority of the horde consists of Elven items.

Hearing a grunt of disgust to my left, Draoi reprimands the person, “You could not wish for a finer blade.” Well, I guess Thorin noticed as well.

 _Eh, fuck him_...

Further in, I spot a plain grey bundle directly behind Fili’s foot. Snatching it up, I quickly make my way back outside for better lighting.

“Jackpot!” I cheer and the two princes look over my shoulders. Inside the simple cloth lay a set of gleaming knives and darts all of various shapes and sizes.

“Nice catch, Azalea,” Kili grins. I smile back and study their muddy clothes. I should probably fix that soon. 

Before I can do it though, Draoi joins us, “Nice indeed. Those were blessed by your father after being made. You can see his symbol on the handles. It means they'll return to their owner once thrown.” Experimentally, I pick one up and thrown it as hard as I can as Draoi wanders over to the swords again. Looking down, I see that a second later, it's back in its slot.

"Nice."

Out of my peripheral, I see the two princes walking away to look in the hoard some more, so I grab them, pulling them outside, “Oh no you don’t, buachaillí. I’m not leaving you two like that.”

They look to each other in confusion before simply looking at me. I tilt my head, thinking of how to go about this before nodding, “Uisce first.”

“What do you-”

Before Fili can finish his sentence, I blast them full force with ice cold water.

“Azalea!!!” they scream out.

Others in the company come closer to watch, and snicker a bit at the princes who have begun to look like drowned rats.

“One sec,” I manage to giggle out, “Just one more thing, I promise.”

Calming myself, I quickly swirl the air with my finger before pointing towards them. They’re knocked off their feet, but caught up by the wind of my mini tornado. Gently, it sets them down and they look good as new. Smiling, I place my hands on my hips, “There! Caite!”

The other dwarves disperse and Fili waves his thanks to me as Bofur calls him over. The only one left is Kili who rushes towards me in awe. Smiling, he spins me about in happiness and my wings unfurl in glee, “That was really cool, Azalea.”

I grin, shy as he finally sets me down, “Really?”

Hesitantly and with bright red cheeks, he entwines our fingers, “Yeah…”

Before we can continue, I’m yanked backwards by my cloak, my wings instinctually coming back in. Whoever it is drags me a few feet away before I recognize the screeches of my brother, “Azalea Violet Baggins! What in Yavanna’s name do you think you’re doing?”

Turning to him annoyed, I cross my arms with a huff, “I was talking to Kili which I’m pretty sure he didn’t mind!”

He glares harder, hissing out, “That’s the problem! Why are you getting so close to these dwarves?!”

“Well, Bilbo Fortinbras Baggins, it seems like that is not any of your damn business and last time I checked I am the older sibling here so if anything I should lecture you not the other way around! So go speak to Thorin or somebody else that actually cares and leave me the bloody hell alone!!!!!!!”

Stomping away, I leave my brother with his cheeks aflame and a victorious smirk on my face. Draoi takes my place beside him and tries to hand my brother a sword. Scoffing, I walk back to the others.

 

_Good luck with that, mate._

\---

“Something’s coming!”

I race to join the others, grabbing Bilbo and pushing him behind me. The two of us halt in our steps when we hear a familiar voice ahead, “Thieves! Fire! Murder!”

“Azalea, is that---”

“I believe it is…”

We push forward, ahead of everyone else, yelling out, “Radagast!!!!”

Everything stops at once and for a second it's silent.

“I’m sorry, my dears. Do I know you?”

I sigh and begin to unlace my hood. Somehow there hasn’t been a single question about why the others have never seen my hair on this trip. It’s not something that people usually take well as it’s a bit different…

I flip back my hood, shaking my short hair out quickly.

“I know that hair! Azalea, my dear! And Bilbo too!”

It’s different as in it's pink and _yes, it’s all natural._

We run to hug him and he beams at us. It’s been ages since we’ve last seen him.

“Azalea, what ever happened to your cheek? And why do you have the clan marks?”

Finally the others around us react with Draoi butting in, “Radagast! Radagast the Brown. Ah. What on earth are you doing here?”

My brother and I step to the side as Radagast and Draoi separate from the group. Not even a second later, I’m surrounded by the company.

“Why is your hair pink?”

“Why didn’t you tell us?”

"Unnatural it is."

"Are you possessed by a evil spirit?"

“Did you dye it?”

I look to Ori in confusion at his question, “Wait, what?”

He blushes, but explains, “Some of the women in the towns of men that we've worked in put colors in their hair to hide the grey.”

I smile gently to let him know that I’m not offended as he looks close to fainting, “Nope, it’s all natural.”

Balin speaks up, “How, lass? I’ve never heard of anyone having pink hair naturally let alone a hobbit!”

I turn to Bilbo and he shakes his head frantically, but I decide to ignore him. If I lie now and they find out later, they’ll never trust me again. “I’m not entirely hobbit. My mother fell in love with a draoi or wizard to you, and they had me. Apparently, he didn’t love her back though because he just left us in the middle of the night. Bilbo's father then decided to come talk some sense into her as head of one of the clans and they found out they were each other’s ones. It was quite the scandal. Despite that, a year later, Bilbo was born making him my younger half brother.”

Satisfied with my explanation for now, the dwarves wander away in small groups to wait for Draoi to finish up with Radagast. I see that the only ones left are Kili and Fili, who is trying to pull him away from my brother and me. Despite his brother’s best attempts, Kili shoves him off and steps up to me, “Azalea, I think your hair is absolutely beautiful.” Leaning forward, he gently kisses my scarred cheek. My face instantly blazes red as he grabs Fili and races over to Thorin and Dwalin. Raising my hand slowly, I gently touch my cheek in wonder. Turning back to Bilbo, I can see him prepared to make some scathing comment when there’s a howl nearby.

We immediately straighten and join the others. After all, we know better than most that you should never deal with a warg all alone. From behind a nearby rock, a warg appears. It leaps into the midst of the company, knocking down several of the dwarves in the process. Thorin strikes quickly and kills it.

“Thorin!” Bilbo screams as another warg attacks from his unprotected side.

Before it can reach Thorin, I thrust my hands in the air to keep it afloat. It writhes, desperately trying to escape before Kili delivers the killing shot. When I’m sure it’s dead, I throw it harshly to the side, angry.

“Warg scouts! Which means an orc pack is not far behind,” Thorin growls.

Bilbo visibly pales, “Orc pack?”

I pull him to my side in a one armed hug while Thorin and Draoi yell at one another, “It’s fine, lus. We’re fine!”

Still, Draoi's next words send frigid chills down both our spines.

 

 

“You are being hunted.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> buachaillí- boys  
> uisce- water  
> caite- done


	11. Azalea's face, marks, and design

https://www.quotev.com/story/8350508/For-my-story-on-AO3 

 

Azalea' scars:

(I don't own this image)

(also healed because it's been over a decade)

Azalea's marks:

the big one is red and the smaller is green 

goes along the left side of her jaw


	12. Thorin Isn't Going To Like This...

The others agree to have Radagast lead the orcs away and I roll my eyes at this. This is by far one of our more idiotic plans. Don't get me wrong, I love Radagast. I really do. However, he is not the right person to lead a pack of orcs or anything for that matter away in a time of crisis. He gets distracted far too easily. He is not going to be able to lead them away. 

As Draoi takes the lead, I get a major feeling of deja vu. I recognize this path and realize where we're going.

I am excited, but why the hell are we going there of all places? Why in the name of the Valar would Draoi take any dwarf at all there?! It’s official. Draoi is being an asshole for no good reason. That’s it. I’m gonna kill him.

Soon enough we are stuck behind a rock barely large enough to cover us with an orc and warg breathing down on us from above, all of this due to Radagast's bat shit crazy driving. Thorin nods to Kili who silently notches an arrow before taking a breath. He steps out and I can tell from the steep angle that he won’t be able to kill the warg, at least not quickly and quietly.  

“Kili!” I whisper shout, but he's already taken his shot.

Both the warg and its rider fall down before us and the company attacks with loud yells.

_Awesome, now all of Middle Earth knows that we’re here..._

The other wargs howl from a distance as they stop pursuing Radagast and begin to run for us since that's just what we needed.

“Move! Run!” 

We sprint through the grassy plains, but the wargs soon surround us from all sides. Even better is the fact that Draoi has disappeared off to Yavanna knows where!

“There’s more coming!” Thorin calls, “Kili! Azalea! Shoot them!”

As Kili releases arrow after arrow, I light my hands and begin throwing fireballs. One catches a warg on its tail and the rider is thrown off as the animal bucks around in pain. Kili and I continue firing as we all gather closer to one another.

“Where is Gandalf?”

“He has abandoned us!”

A particularly ugly orc and his warg approach, so Ori decides to shoot a rock at them with his slingshot. The warg barely even notices and continues stalking towards us. Someone needs to give that boy an axe or something! Thorin pulls out his sword, “Hold your ground!”

Suddenly, from behind us, I hear Draoi, “This way, you fools!”

“Come on, move! Quickly, all of you! Go, go, go!”

I stay back to cover the others as they race towards where Draoi is. Out of the corner of my eye, I see a warg jumping for Bofur. Turning quickly, I send a blast of air directly to its side, the force sending it flying quite a bit.

“Thanks, Zales,” Bofur calls as he slides down behind Bifur. I grin at the nickname and soon Kili and I are the only ones left.

“Kili! Azalea! Come on!”

Putting one of my hands out, I run towards Thorin, grabbing Kili's arm on the way and firing behind me with the other.

“Jump!” I yell and we slide roughly down into the cave with the others, rock scraping roughly on my wings.

“Owww…”

Above us, an elven horn sounds. Nori helps me up, and I brush myself off, shaking my wings free of any possible trapped pebbles. Seconds later, an orc lands where I just was with an arrow sticking out of it. Quickly examining it, I recognize the fletching. 

_I'm gonna kill those two..._

“I cannot see where the pathway leads. Do we follow it or no?”

Bofur pushes past me, running towards where Dwalin is, “Follow it, of course!”

Draoi grins, “I think that would be wise.”

Winking at him, I pull Kili along behind me as I follow Oin towards the path. Snickering I recognize as Fili’s causes me to turn back around, “And why are you laughing now, grabaire?”

The foreign insult doesn't phase him as he snorts out, “My brother is embarrassed because you grabbed his hand instead of the other way around.”

I glance at Kili’s bright red face before dropping his hand, “Well, I’d hate to hurt his pride.”

With that I turn, hearing Kili hitting his brother as I enter the tunnel.

\-------

As we make our way farther along the path, I’m surprised that Thorin hasn’t figured out where we are going yet. Then again, he could be keeping it to himself. From behind me, Bilbo taps my shoulder and I nod to show I’m listening.

“Azalea, isn’t this the path towards uncle?”

I nod with a grin and he groans, “Thorin is going to kill me!”

I raise an eyebrow and turn towards him ever so slightly, “I think he’d be more likely to kill Draoi or I. He’d never hurt a sweet little hobbit lad like you.”

He blushes, “Shut up and stop teasing.”

Grinning, I keep walking, “Just so you know, I think you two would be a cute lánúin.”

I hear him choke in embarrassment, but the path ends just then. We’ve made it.

“The Valley of Imladris. In the Common Tongue, it’s known by another name.”

Bilbo and I smile, “Rivendell.”

Draoi and Thorin begin to bicker, and I roll my eyes, tired of their shit. Lifting my hand, I signal the others, “Let’s go on ahead. Draoi and Thorin can catch up later.”

The company looks towards Thorin who nods before turning back to Draoi. As the company struggles to make their way down to Rivendell, Bilbo and I race around them, completely in our element. At one point, I stop near Dori and he looks up at me in awe, panting slightly.

“Azalea, how are you two doing that?!”

I grin, “A lady never shares her secrets.”

He shrugs before walking on ahead slowly. Suddenly, Nori pops up beside me. He grins and I am instantly suspicious.

“Never had the chance to welcome you.”

“To what?”

His grin grows sharper, “To the society of rebellious half siblings. Working on the name... Anyway, sad to say, but we’re the only members so far.”

I roll my eyes, “Indeed, nach mór an trua é!”

He shrugs before continuing forward again. I allow him a few feet before calling out, “Hey, Nori.”

He looks up, curious, and I hold up his coin purse along with mine that he had tried to steal.

“Didn’t your mother ever teach you to not steal from girls?” I toss back his purse and he catches it, dumbfounded. I pass him with a smirk, continuing, “They might just beat you at it!”

Dwalin behind me starts howling and I run down the path to join Bilbo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> grabaire- pest  
> lánúin- couple  
> nach mór an trua é!- What a shame!


	13. Uncle!!! We're Home!!!

The two idiots, my bad, leaders join us down by the bridge. “Got it all out?” I ask as Gandalf joins my side.

He smiles, grimly, “For now, perhaps.” We cross the bridge into the courtyard and Lindir comes down to greet us. I sneak him a little wave and he nods in acknowledgement with a small smile.

“Mithrandir.”

“Ah, Lindir!” As Lindir and Gandalf greet each other, the dwarves begin to murmur amongst themselves in distrust. I pull Bilbo close and glare towards Thorin as he tells Dwalin to stay sharp.

_How juvenile…_

Bilbo jabs me in the side as we hear the sound of hunting horns. The company turns and we see elves on horseback racing towards us.

_Well, shit. The twins are leading the charge. Talk about juvenile._

Due to the circling of the elves, the dwarves immediately bunch up together into a tight circle with their weapons pointed outward. The elves eventually come to a stop and I make sure to catch the twins’ eyes as their father steps forward. I glare and they both cringe a bit.

_As they should…_

Pushing out of the circle the company put Bilbo and I in, I stride towards Elrond with him in tow. Nodding here and there, most of the party nods back except Rowan. The cocky bastard has the nerve to wink. Without a thought, I switch into Sindarin when I reach Elrond’s side, “Uncle!!!”

He turns with a smile and holds his arms open for both Bilbo and I, “Azalea! Bilbo! My how the two of you have grown! And into such a beautiful woman and handsome young man!”

I let go and bounce on my toes, enthusiastically, “Is Arwen here as well?”

He shakes his head, “I’m afraid not. She is currently visiting with Lady Galadriel. Now, Azalea, dear, I have a question. Not that I do not love the enthusiasm and skill you have with our language, but do the others know that you can speak it?”

I cock an eyebrow, “What others?”

He places his hands on my shoulders and turns me around with a grin, “Them.”

He gives me one final pat on the shoulder before leaving Bilbo and I for Gandalf. The company continues gaping at us, completely dumbfounded. There’s a second before every single one of them opens their mouths to say something. Before they can though, I glare at them and they instantly quiet. “We will tell you later tonight as it is a long ass story and will take awhile. Got it?” They all nod, albeit some rather reluctantly. The company turns back to Elrond with a grumble and I let out a huff of irritation.

_Dwarves..._

Thorin steps forward, and Elrond looks towards him, instantly recognizing the huge ego coming off of him. “Welcome Thorin, son of Thrain.”

Thorin sneers up at him, “I do not believe we have met.”

I glare, but stay back to let Elrond handle Thorin. “You have your grandfather’s bearing. I knew Thror when he ruled under the Mountain.”

“Indeed; he made no mention of you.” Bilbo holds me back from beating the hell out of the prick, but just barely.

Ignoring the insult, Elrond motions me forward speaking in Sindarin, “How does a meal sound? You all look famished,” he raises an eyebrow in concern, “especially Bilbo.”

I roll my eyes, “They do not understand that the hobbits must eat far more than they do. He's fine though with the fruit I grow him. Loves it actually.” His eyes instantly darken, but I hold his arm, “Believe me, we're fine.”

He nods, “Well, that’s settled then. We shall have feast for you and your company.”

I smirk, looking towards the company who glares suspiciously, “But no meat.”

Gloin takes our moment of silence as the chance to speak up, “What are the two of you saying? Does he offer us insult?”

The rest immediately stiffen in self righteous anger before I glare at them again, “No, you ignorant dwarf. He is kindly offering us both lodgings and food.” At my words, they immediately turn inwards and discuss the proposition.

Turning back to us rather quickly, Gloin tells us, “Ah well, in that case, lead on.”

Elrond beckons us forth before stopping and calling out, “Lindir! Would you be so kind as to escort Lady Azalea and Lord Bilbo to their rooms? I believe they would appreciate the opportunity to freshen up.”

The company looks ready to protest once again, but I silence them with a glare, before bounding up to Lindir. Grabbing his arm, I smile, “Lead on, kind sir.”

He smiles and we make idle chatter until we reach Bilbo's rooms. I hug him, “See you at dinner, lus.”

He closes the door and we make our way down the hall before stopping in front of my door. I release Lindir’s arm before pulling him into a hug, “I missed you so much.”

He smiles, “I missed you as well. Do not worry. We can talk later. For now get ready for dinner.”

\-----

Not even an hour later, Lindir comes to collect me. We retrieve Bilbo before making our way to the dining pavilion. When we arrive, I notice none of the company are really eating and I smirk. _That should teach them to starve a hobbit…_

Bilbo and I part at the tables. He goes to sit with the company whilst Lindir pulls out the chair beside Thorin for me. I nod with a smile and sit down.

“Lady Azalea,” Elrond says, inclining his head.

Gandalf does the same before I wave them away, “Please, no need for such formality.”

They resume talking to one another and I turn to Thorin, “Yes?”

He raises an eyebrow, “Pardon if I sound rude, but why are you up here?”

I smile and touch my cheek, “See these marks? They signify me as head of my family. The heads always sit with the host.” He still looks confused, but I cut him off before he can ask, “I’ll explain more tonight.” He frowns but turns back to the others.

Gandalf clears his throat and we turn towards him. He jerks his head towards Elrond and the two hand their swords from the troll hoard to my uncle.

“This is Orcrist, the Goblin Cleaver. A famous blade, forged by the High Elves of the West, my kin. May it serve you well.” He hands Orcrist back to Thorin, who accepts it with a nod. Elrond then examines Gandalf’s sword. “And this is Glamdring, the Foe-hammer, sword of the King of Gondolin. These swords were made for the goblin wars of the First Age...”

I zone out to look towards the lower table. I grit my teeth as Balin talks down to my brother about the sword Gandalf gave him. Well, unlike him, I know that kind of sword. It’s a short sword and should have come in a pair.

“How did you come by these?” Elrond’s voice brings me back to the conversation at hand and I turn to Gandalf with a raised eyebrow.

He clears his throat before mumbling out, “We found them in a troll hoard on the Great East Road, shortly before we were ambushed by orcs.”

“And what were you doing on the Great East Road?”

We all fall into silence, daring each other to speak first. Our silence is interrupted by loud laughter. I look towards the table in confusion and see Kili a bright shade of red, refusing to meet my eye. Bofur beside him mimes to me what happened and I glare at Rowan who’s laughing silently. Apparently poor Kili mistook Rowan for a chick.

_Serves them both right..._

I turn back to Elrond to ask of his children when a loud ruckus sounds behind me. I turn to watch in horror as Bofur stomps about the table, singing a brash drinking song. Even Thorin beside me looks a bit embarrassed. As the song continues, I get even angrier. When Bofur finishes with a bow, the dwarves laugh. My chair screeches loudly as I force it back. The company gapes as I gather up my dress and storm out without another word. Once I make it back to my rooms, I struggle out of the dress Elrond gave me and toss it aside. Yanking on my regular clothes, I’m startled by a knock at the door.

“Who is it?!” I yell out.

“The twins” two voices say as one.

Another pipes in behind them, “And Rowan.” I pull the door open and let them in. Before I can say a word, they pull me into a hug. We sit there until I remember what happened earlier.

I quickly slap each of them upside the head and mumble, “You all know what that was for.” They grumble before we settle and lay together silently on the bed.

 

 

 

“We've missed you, Azi.”

“Me too.”


	14. Nice Going, Balin...

Later that night, Gandalf, Elrond, Thorin, Balin, Bilbo, and I are standing in a hall near the waterfalls. For some reason, Thorin asked both Bilbo and I along for the map reading. Though, instead of having a map read, Thorin and Gandalf are just arguing again.

“Our business is no concern of elves.”

“For goodness sake, Thorin, show him the map.”

“It is the legacy of my people; it is mine to protect, as are its secrets.”

“Save me from the stubbornness of Dwarves. Your pride will be your downfall. You stand here in the presence of one of the few in Middle-earth who can read that map. Show it to Lord Elrond.”

I nod to Bilbo and he silently grabs the map from Thorin’s hands. I make sure it’s safe in his hands before flicking Thorin on the cheek, “Do it! Now!”

He waves me away before finally realizing it’s no longer with him. Bilbo hands it to him and he glares at me before stepping towards Elrond.

“Thorin, no!”

“Thorin, yes!”

Thorin brushes Balin aside and hands Elrond the map. Elrond looks at it carefully before speaking, “Erebor. What is your interest in this map?”

Thorin goes to speak, but Gandalf interrupts him, “It’s mainly academic. As you know, this sort of artifact sometimes contains hidden text. You still read Ancient Dwarvish, do you not?”

I follow behind Elrond as he walks a bit away, looking closer at the map. As the moonlight hits the map, he realizes something.

“ _Cirth Ithil._ ”

Gandalf perks up, “Moon runes. Of course. An easy thing to miss.”

I smirk and mutter to him, “Excuses, excuses.”

“Well in this case, that is true; moon runes can only be read by the light of a moon of the same shape and season as the day on which they were written.”

Gandalf gives me a look and I roll my eyes. “Real mature,” I mouth to him.

Thorin cuts in, impatient as ever, “Can you read them?”

Uncle nods, leading us all to an open area outside where the main waterfalls are. “These runes were written on a Midsummer’s Eve by the light of a crescent moon nearly two hundred years ago. It would seem you were meant to come to Rivendell. Fate is with you, Thorin Oakenshield; the same moon shines upon us tonight.”

As we look up, the clouds covering the moon float away, and rays of moonlight hits the crystalline table, causing light to flow through the map which Elrond laid there. The runes become visible on the map, and Uncle reads them aloud.

“Stand by the gray stone when the thrush knocks, and the setting sun with the last light of Durin’s Day will shine upon the keyhole.”

Bilbo looks between Uncle and I confused, “Durin’s Day?”

Gandalf explains for him, “It is the start of the dwarves’ new year, when the last moon of autumn and the first sun of winter appear in the sky together.”

“This is ill news. Summer is passing. Durin’s Day will soon be upon us.”

“We still have time.”

“Time? For what?”

“To find the entrance. We have to be standing at exactly the right spot at exactly the right time. Then, and only then, can the door be opened.”

Elrond clears his throat and we turn to him as one, “So this is your purpose, to enter the Mountain.”

“What of it?”

“There are some who would not deem it wise.”

Thorin simply takes the map, ready to leave. Gandalf turns to Elrond though, in confusion. “Who do you mean?”

Uncle catches my eye and says, “You are not the only guardian to stand watch over Middle-earth.”

Elrond turns to walk away but stops, calling out, “Oh, and Master Oakenshield?”

“Yes?”

“If harm should come to either my niece or nephew, in any way whatsoever, I will be holding you personally responsible. Are we clear?”

Thorin straightens, serious, “Yes, sir.”

Elrond smiles before turning away, “Gandalf, if you’d be so kind as to join me?”

The pair leave and the two dwarves turn to Bilbo and I.

 

“I believe you owe us a story, Mistress Azalea.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> dun dun dun!!!!!
> 
> Azalea and Bilbo's story is up next  
> very depressing but then again i can't write sad well so we'll see....


	15. Our Story Is A Hard One...

We gather with the company in a balcony they have chose to sleep in. I glare at the broken table currently being used as firewood before turning to the others. Bilbo and I sit down so we can see everyone and those around us quiet.

“Where should I start?”

Bilbo cocks his head before answering, “Mama?”

I nod, and begin our tale.

“Belladonna Took was the eldest daughter of Gerontius and Adamanta Took. As eldest daughter, she was set to become the next head of the family. After Adamanta died, Belladonna rose as head much to everyone’s protest. The reason they protested so much was because of my mother’s knack for disappearing off to Yavanna knows where to do Valar knows what. Adventures as you may have guessed are not a normal thing for hobbits, but for my mother, they were her life. As I told you before, on one of these many, many adventures she fell in love with a draoi who didn’t quite love her back. Regardless, afterwards she was still pregnant with me. After me, she met Bungo, who for all intents and purposes is my real father, and they had Bilbo and then Rosie. Often, my mother would take all three children on camping trips. It was her and Bungo’s compromise. She had no intention of us growing up sheltered like other hobbit children, but he didn’t want any of us too far away. Then the Fell Winter struck. I was only 24 while Bilbo was a mere 21. A number of hobbits died that winter from the sickness including my athair. And even more died afterwards when the wolves, goblins, orcs, and wargs came. Luckily, the Rangers came and drove what we thought was all of them out. Still, after Athair’s death my mother was never the same. After all, he was her Croí. She was growing more and more depressed each day and my siblings and I were growing more and more scared. So we planned a camping trip thinking it may help.”

I pause to steady my breath and Bilbo leans into me for support. I gaze steadily down at my hands, refusing to meet any of the company’s eyes.

Taking a deep breath, I continue, “It was the middle of the night, but we were all still awake. Rosie and Mother were making some cider and Bilbo had just refilled our water. We were running low on wood so I went out to get some more. And that’s when I heard it.” My breath stutters but I continue on, “Something in the distance howled. Like the absolute idiot I was, I ignored it, thinking it a simple mac tíre. I had helped the Rangers in defending the Shire during the Fell Winter so I was more than confident that I could handle them if they came close to our camp. My naiveness cost Bilbo and I our family’s lives.” I try to continue but can’t find my voice so Bilbo takes over.

“When the orcs came, a warg came running straight at me, but Azalea took the blow hence her scars. Not a second later, she flew me up the nearest tree for safety. She was ready to go back and get Mama and Rosie, but the wargs had already reached them. I had to hold Azalea back as we watched from above as our mother and sister were ripped apart before our very eyes. We climbed down after the wargs had left, still hearing the orc’s laughter in the distance. That’s when I noticed Azalea’s marks and we knew Mama was lost to us.”

I pick up where he left off to explain further, “These marks signify me as the head of my family. After my athair died, I gained this green swirl since he was the previous head of the Baggins family. When we returned to the camp, Bilbo saw the red swirl as well making me the official head of both the Took clan and Baggins clan.”

“Azalea?” Ori asks, voice shaking. I nod for him continue. “How do these marks work exactly? How do they appear?”

I smile sadly, “They appear as if forced from the skin underneath. It’s said when they come in, your body is put through the worst pain imaginable to prove you are worthy of being leader of your family.”

“What do you mean, ‘it’s said’?”

“We believe that my mind shut off the pain when my athair died because I knew I had to be strong for my mother and siblings. But when my mother died, I felt no pain at all besides the scratch from the warg. At that moment, I couldn’t have fathomed a greater pain even if I tried.”

Bilbo picks up the story again, “Once we had gathered everything of importance, we ran. We dare not return to the Shire, in case we were being followed. Instead, we survived in the wild for a week or two before Elrond’s sons found us. They took us in and healed us until we were able to return to the Shire. This place is our second home and they are our family.”

We sit in silence to allow the company to take it all in. Before anyone can speak, Thorin stomps off in a huff.

Balin smiles at us apologetically before going after him. The others prepare to sleep and Bilbo and I stand to leave. Someone grabs my hand, and I turn to see Kili.

“May I come speak with you later?”

I nod before quickly leaving with Bilbo.

“Azalea, this is a bad idea.”

I smile shyly, “Hush, you. Go to bed.” He rolls his eyes before smiling and going inside his room.

I dress for bed and begin to comb out my hair when there’s a knock on my door. “Who is it?” I call.

“Kili,” he answers.

“Come in.”

He shuffles in, standing awkwardly by the door as I finish with my hair. Standing, I slowly make my way towards him with a smile on my face. “Kili, do you have feelings for me?”

He turns red instantly, “W-who told you that?”

I slide closer, “Oh, just a little birdie.”

He gulps audibly, “Y-yes.”

I smile happily, “Good.” I tug him forward for a kiss and he soon realizes what’s going on, wrapping his arms around my waist. My fingers tangle in his hair, tugging slightly, and his grip on me tightens. I pull back and he grins goofily before giving a sweet peck on the lips.

Reaching up with a smile, I hit him upside the head. He instantly releases me to hold his head, “What was that for?”

“Next time, don’t flirt with someone else just because you don’t know how I feel. Especially not with Rowan. He’ll just find it hilarious. Besides, you’re mo chroí and I am very possessive of what is mine.”

He blushes again, so I give him one more peck on the lips as a good night. Opening the door, he gives a sheepish wave before leaving.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well... that was tense  
> a lot of shit went down
> 
> croí- heart  
> mac tíre- wolf


	16. Thorin Has a One...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so not feeling it today...
> 
> btw this is almost done and then I'll start a new one for smaug and then a third for five armies

The next morning, Kili and I wait together with the company for Thorin to appear. When he does, I immediately take lead with him to show him the quickest way out. The others begin to make conversation as we hike onward and I take the opportunity to speak with his royal jackass. “Thorin, what the hell was that last night?”

He grimaces and answers, “I apologize. I realize I did not react in the best way, but your tale made me want to throttle a few orcs so I removed myself to let off some steam.”

I nod, “Well, I personally could care less, but Bilbo was very hurt.”

I watch out of the corner of my eye as he pales slightly before discreetly looking back at Bilbo. I look as well and though he is having a rather animated conversation with Ori, I can tell he seems a little depressed. Thorin turns back to me, “I will apologize at the earliest opportunity.”

I roll my eyes, “Whenever that will actually be. Tell me, are you naturally this bad with feelings or is it because your croí is not what you expected?”

He looks taken aback before answering, “Bilbo is a very intelligent lad and neither his different species nor gender have anything to do with it.” I smirk as we near Rivendell’s borders.

“Why, your majesty, who said anything about Bilbo?”

I join my brother in the back and Thorin takes a moment to control himself before calling out, “Be on your guard, we’re about to step over the edge of the Wild. Balin, you know these paths. Lead on.”

I join Bilbo in a silent farewell to Rivendell when Thorin speaks up again, “Azalea and Master Baggins, I suggest you keep up.”

I glare at Thorin as Bilbo looks disappointed with the constant formality from him. King Jackass just shakes his head at me before walking away. I put an arm around Bilbo in comfort and we follow behind the others.

\--------

Nothing really serious happens over the next few weeks thankfully. We travel, sleep, and repeat. The company one by one finds out that Kili is my croí. Bilbo continues to pine for Thorin in his innocent way. Thorin continues to pine for Bilbo in a gruff, unattractive way. I also notice that Nori’s and Dwalin’s relationship goes from callous insults to almost a flirtatious banter. I know Thorin notices it as well and we sometimes bring it up when we have watch together. Somehow, Thorin and I have formed a sort of hesitant friendship over the journey. It’s more a relationship based on mutual respect that he knows will instantly disappear the second he breaks Bilbo's heart. It’s strange, but nice.


	17. Heartbreak Central

_Well, it’s official. Dwarves are honest to Valar idiots! Who else would have us travelling on a tiny path on a tall mountain during a violent storm?!_

“We must find shelter!”

_Oh, really?!_

“Watch out!”

We duck as a massive boulder comes flying at us. I am barely able to form a shield fast enough to prevent it from hitting us straight on. As it is, debris still falls all around us.

“This is no thunderstorm; it’s a thunder battle! Look!”

A stone giant rears up from a nearby mountain and rips off another massive boulder from the top of the mountain.

“Well bless me, the legends are true. Giants; Stone Giants!”

My eyes widen with everyone else’s.

_We are so screwed!_

“Take cover: you’ll fall!”

“What’s happening?”

The first giant throws the boulder far in the air as another stone giant appears from behind us, and is hit in the head. We yell as the rocks beneath our feet begin to give way from all the commotion and from the debris. The ground splits and we are separated into two groups.

"Kili! Grab my hand! Ki..."

“Lus! Fán!”

“Fili! I can’t reach!”

“Azalea! Ní féidir liom!”

I can only watch in horror as Kili and I are separated from our siblings.

The mountain shakes even harder as the two stone giants fight and we are forced to hold on tight as we are flung around. The leg Kili and I are on connects back to non-giant mountain and we quickly jump off. The others still hold on for dear life though. I turn into Kili, unable to watch as the others crash into the mountain.

“No! No! Fili!”

We rush to see what remains of the others, but we round the bend, there they lay, all in a heap. I sigh in relief. They’re all fine. As the Durins crush each other with hugs, my breath suddenly hitches, “Where’s Bilbo?!”

I look down to see my brother hanging about a foot or two down. Bilbo drops and Thorin climbs quickly down to catch him, face full of fear. He pushes him up to us, but slips himself. I grab his arm with one hand and flick my other arm back to make the mountain secure my legs. The others watch in amazement as I pull him up. We fall back and he nods in thanks.

“I thought we’d lost our burglar.”

“He's been lost ever since he left home. He should never have come. He has no place amongst us.”

I watch as Bilbo's heart breaks before my very eyes when Thorin turns away. Releasing my feet from the earth, I pull Bilbo close to me and flick my fingers towards Thorin. A few generous sized pebbles hit the back of his head hard and her looks back at me sharply. I merely glare and he turns back to the front.

\---------

Settling down to sleep, I curl up beside Kili with one of his arms around me. I watch Bilbo carefully. I know that I need to leave him be right now. He'll come to me in his own time. I’m just worried when that will be or if he'll wait too long. I refuse to see him waste away because he thinks he's been rejected by his Croí.

Snuggling deeper into Kili’s side, I close my eyes to sleep. He shifts, but doesn’t awake. I smile because mo chroí is absolutely adorable. Moments later, I hear movement and crack my eyes open to see Bilbo packing his things. My eyes widen before I immediately shut them again. Waiting a few seconds, I crack them open again to see Bofur and Bilbo speaking.

“Where do you think you’re going?”

“Back to Rivendell.”

“No, no, you can’t turn back now, you’re part of the Company. You’re one of us.”

“I’m not though, am I? Thorin said I should never have come, and he was right. I’m not a Took, I’m a Baggins, I don’t know what I was thinking. I should never have run out my door.”

I shut my eyes tight briefly, _I’m the one who forced him to come..._

“You’re homesick; I understand.”

“No, you don’t, you don’t understand! None of you do - you’re dwarves. You used to - to this life, to living on the road, never settling in one place, not belonging anywhere.”

I flinch at that and think back to the Shire. Few there gave me the time of day due to the bright color of my hair.

“I am sorry, I didn’t...”

“And what of Azalea? Are you just going to leave your sister behind as well?”

I hold my breath for Bilbo's answer.

He sighs, “I love her, but I have to. This is where she belongs. She belongs with people who love her and won’t remind her constantly of her dead family. She needs all of you, not me.”

I close my eyes tight, tears leaking out. Distantly, I hear Bofur sigh before wishing Bilbo luck.

“Hang on, What’s that?”

My eyes snap open and I jump to my feet immediately. Bilbo and I look towards his sword, before meeting each other’s eyes, “Oh no.”

A second later, Thorin is up, screaming out, “Wake up. Wake up!”

It’s too late as mere moments later, we’re falling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> fán- hold on  
> Ní féidir liom- I can't


	18. He's Beauty, He's Grace, He's an Ugly Ass Goblin King...

Needless to say, it’s rather unpleasant to slide down a tunnel with all its impossibly sharp edges trying to jam their way into you. Soon enough though, the entire company lands in a heap inside a makeshift basket. Luckily, I’m near the top. Rolling off to solid ground, I quickly yank my hood up and tighten it before the goblins come to yank us away. We try to put up a fight, but really it’s over before it even begins. The goblins yank us forward and I look down, mainly focused on letting them think I’m just a weird, hairless dwarf. Luckily, my feet are more sensitive than Bilbo's so I’m wearing my boots. The journey is short, but when we finally reach the Goblin King I wish it had been longer.

“Who would be so bold as to come armed into my kingdom? Spies? Thieves? Assassins?”

“Dwarves, Your Malevolence.”

I sigh in relief.

“Dwarves?”

“We found them on the front porch.”

“Well, don’t just stand there; search them! Every crack, every crevice.”

I straighten in alarm, but it is too late. Too many goblins come at once, and I am unable to stop them from finding out.

“A girl! Your Malevolence, it’s a girl!”

He grins a terrible smile, “Well, don’t keep her waiting! Bring her forward!”

Three goblins come at me, and despite the company’s best attempts, I’m still yanked forwards.

“Kneel to the king, filth!”

“Takes one to know one, francach.”

My comment is not appreciated as a goblin behind me kicks my legs forward. I grunt as I land sharply on my knees and it takes the opportunity to pull my hood off before holding me back by my hair. Seething, I begin to warm my hands in anticipation.

“What are you doing with these creatures? What use are you? A mere girl?”

I smirk before lighting up the two goblins holding my arms, “More than you think…”

Springing to my feet, I knock at least ten off the platform with a huge blast of air. The one who pulled my hair is set aflame as well. I turn towards the king, but he merely swats me backwards with a large arm. I land amongst the company and Kili grabs me.

“Azalea, honey, are you alright?”

I smile to calm him, “Fine.” I attempt to stand before falling again, “Shit, my ankle.”

Gloin blocks his brother from the goblin’s sight as Oin grabs my ankle. Checking it quickly, he says, “It’s fine. Not broken, but harshly sprained. You’re going to have to keep off it, but I don’t know to get you out of here then…”

I shake my head in reassurance, “Believe me, I’ve got that part covered.” He eyes me skeptically before simply nodding. Reaching in his coat pocket, he pulls out a roll of bandages before quickly wrapping my ankle. Standing on a single leg, I lean heavily on Kili before focusing back up front.

The king leers at me before turning to the goblin at his side, “Send word to the Pale Orc; tell him I have found his prize.”

The tiny goblin writes down the message on his slate, cackling, before pulling on a lever, causing his basket to start sliding down a system of ropes and pulleys into the darkness.

After the king begins moving about and singing, “Bones will be shattered, necks will be wrung! You’ll be beaten and battered, from racks you’ll be hung. You will lie down here and never be found, down in the deep of Goblin-town.”

I roll my eyes, hoping this will be over soon. It is. When the Goblin’s find Thorin’s sword.

“I know that sword! It is the Goblin-Cleaver, the Biter, the blade that sliced a thousand necks.”

_Well, fuck._

As he speaks, the goblins turn on us beginning to whip us with ropes and leaping upon us, biting and slashing. I just love being attacked!

Suddenly, there is a massive explosion of bright light; flinging goblins in the air and destroying the torturing machines. Everyone is knocked down, including us. When the force of the explosion has passed, I realize it’s Gandalf. Of course…

“Drama queen,” I mutter.

“Take up arms. Fight. Fight!”

“How eloquent, Gandalf! Now get your draoi ass over here!”

He rushes to my side and I point at my wrapped ankle. With a few words, it is healed. Testing it though, it still pains slightly. I shrug and unfurl my wings instead. This works just as well. As we escape, I wonder how Bilbo is handling all of this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> francach- rat


	19. Let Me Rest for a Minute, Azog!!!!!!!

As we make our way through this horrible maze of tunnels, I use all of the elements to my advantage. While blasts of water and fire are nice along with rock slides, air is the most straightforward option here. With a flick of my fingers, the goblins fly off into the darkness. Kili slides to kill a goblin and I notice archers behind him.

“Kili, behind you!” He turns just in time, stopping the arrows with his sword.

“Thanks, babe,” he calls. I give him a flirtatious wink before flying on.

We soon reach a section of the path suspended by ropes from above. The others slice some ropes, and the pathway swings away from the rest of the path, approaching a different path.

“Off!” I yell out, holding the path in place. When they all are off, I burn the remaining ropes, preventing the goblins on the other side from following.

We continue running through the tunnels, killing all the goblins in our way. Gandalf strikes a rock above us with his staff, causing the rock to fall down and begin rolling in front of the Company, squashing all the goblins in their way. Once the way is clear, we approach a bridge between two walls of the cavern. The others go to cross it, but the Great Goblin suddenly breaks through from underneath. I land beside Gandalf, pulling my wings in slightly.

“You thought you could escape me?”

He swings his mace twice and Gandalf, causing Gandalf and I to stumble back. Luckily, I grab Gandalf before he can fall off the path.

The king sneers, “What are you going to do now, wizards?”

Gandalf and I glance at each other before smirking at the king. I thrust my hands forward and blast the Great Goblin in the eyes with fire. He drops his mace and clutches his face, screaming in pain. Then Gandalf steps forward and slices the Great Goblin in the belly. The creature falls to his knees, clutching his belly.

“That’ll do it.”

Gandalf swings his sword once more and slices the Great Goblin’s neck, causing him to fall down dead.

His weight causes the bridge to start shaking. The section on which we are standing breaks away from the rest of the bridge and starts sliding down the side of the cavern. We slide nauseatingly fast down the cavern’s wall, demolishing everything in our way. The dwarves cling on, some screaming in terror. The makeshift sled finally slows down before we land at the bottom. The bridge doesn’t survive and we are buried in the broken up wood. I quickly roll out and brush off my clothes. I reach for Kili and start to help him out when Bofur speaks up.

“Well, that could have been worse.”

It is. The goblin king’s corpse lands on the company a second later. “You’ve got to be joking!”

As the others struggle out, Kili looks up from helping his brother.

“Azalea! Gandalf!”

The goblins are pissed and coming straight at us.

“There’s too many! We can’t fight them.”

“Only one thing will save us: daylight! Come on! Here, on your feet!”

I push Kili and Fili forward before grabbing Nori and Ori’s hands, “Come on! Let’s go!”

We run down the final tunnel until I see the opening ahead. Yes! I burst through with the others right behind me. We race until finally we are sure that no goblin can reach us.

“Where’s Bilbo?”

My head snaps up and I frantically look around.

_Where is my brother?!_

“Curses! Now he's lost?!”

“I thought he was with Dori!”

“Don’t blame me!”

“None of this gets me any closer to my brother!”

“Well, where did you last see him?”

“I think I saw him slip away, when they first collared us.”

“What happened exactly? Tell me!”

“I’ll tell you what happened. Master Baggins saw his chance and he took it! He's thought of nothing but his soft bed and warm hearth since first he stepped out of his door! We will not be seeing the Hobbit lad again. He is long gone.”

Fili and Kili both hold me back as Thorin finishes.

_This has gone too far! He’s busy bitching while my brother could be hurt or even dead!_

“No, he isn’t.”

I fall back slightly in relief before racing towards him. I hold him close to collect my breathing before stepping back to cuff him on the head.

“OW! Azalea!”

I smile with tears in my eyes before grabbing him in a hug again.

“Never do that to me again, lus,” I whisper into his hair. He nods quickly before stepping back.

“Bilbo Baggins! I’ve never been so glad to see anyone in my life!”

“Bilbo, we were so worried!”

“How on earth did you get past the Goblins?!”

“How, indeed.”

There is an awkward silence as Bilbo tries to think of what to say. My eyes narrow in suspicion as he gives a nervous laugh and puts his hands on his hips. I glance over towards Gandalf who looks a bit perturbed. I catch his eye, mouthing, “Later.” He nods subtly and I turn back to Bilbo.

“Well, what does it matter? He's back!”

“It matters! I want to know: why did you come back?”

I step forward to intervene, but Bilbo simply puts his hand up before turning to Thorin himself.

“Look, I know you doubt me. I know... I know you always have. And you’re right, I often think of Bag End. I miss my books. And my armchair. And my garden. See, that’s where I belong. That’s home. And that’s why I came back, cause you don’t have one. A home. It was taken from you. But I will help you take it back if I can.”

I cheer internally and grip Bilbo's hand to let him feel my pride. He has changed so much and I believe for the better.

The silence is broken by a warg’s howl and we all immediately come to attention.

“Out of the frying pan...”

“...and into the fire! Run! RUN!”


	20. It's a Bird, It's a Plane.... Wait, what's a plane?

I grab Bilbo's hand and sprint as fast as I can down the mountain. The others follow just as fast, but despite our speed, the wargs are catching up. One jumps directly at Bilbo and I, causing us to separate. Kili grabs me immediately and continues running. “Bilbo!” I scream. I turn back in time to see him stab the warg head on. We soon reach the cliff’s edge and I look around for anything to help.

“Up into the trees, all of you! Come on, climb! BIlbo, climb!”

I shrug. _That works…_

Reaching the nearest tree, I’m settled at the top in mere seconds. I look around for Bilbo only to see him still struggling with his sword in the warg.

“They’re coming!”

“Bilbo! Get your ass up here now!”

He finally manages to yank it out as the last of us get in the trees. Rolling my eyes, I jump from the top of the tree, unfurling my wings so I don’t die. I race over to Bilbo before yanking him to the nearest tree. With a flick of my fingers, stairs form from the bumps in the tree. He races up the tree. When he's settled, I wave my fingers for the bumps to disappear before flying up to where Gandalf is.

The wargs surround us from below and snarl up at us. Gandalf reaches out with his staff and gingerly picks up a moth sitting in the same tree as us. Bringing the moth close to his face, he whispers to it; he then blows it gently, causing it to flutter away. Before I can ask, the Wargs cease their growling and turn as a White Warg, with Azog on its back, approaches slowly. I hear Bilbo's breath hitch in pain and Thorin looks at Azog in shock.

“Azog?!”

Azog opens his mouth to speak, but I don’t understand any of it.

“Black speech,” Gandalf whispers into my ear. I nod before focusing in on Thorin. Clearly, Azog is baiting him if the look on his face is anything to go by. Azog speaks again and suddenly the wargs are attacking again.

_Crap…_

The trees shake as the wargs slam into them and I hold on for dear life. Suddenly, my stomach drops as I realize our tree is falling. Steadying myself, I leap to the next tree and continue on until I reach the last. The entire company is now in one tree.

_We are so dead…_

Gandalf taps my shoulder and I look over in confusion. Seeing the pinecone in his hand and his mischievous smirk, I grin as well.

“Torch them,” he says as he sets the pinecone on fire with his staff.

I light up my arms, “With pleasure.”

I begin to shoot fireballs at the wargs mercilessly with Gandalf. The dwarves cheer around us as wargs run, their pelts aflame. Then we’re falling again and I look down. The wargs had apparently slammed into the tree enough before we started fighting back. We drop a few more feet and it knocks me from my perch.

“Kili!”

“Azalea!” he yells as he just barely catches my hand as I slip by him. The sudden stop jerks my body and I scream in pain as something tears in my right wing. I look up at Kili who’s face is full of pure terror. He holds tight to a branch, struggling to try and pull me up. I’m slipping though and my fingers fall from his.

“No! Azalea!”

I feel wind rush past my face, but know I can do nothing. My wing needs at least a few minutes to heal itself, but I know I don’t have that long. As I close my eyes, resigning myself to my fate, a white light flashes around me. Now I’m bird.

I look down in shock, “Seriously?! Are you fucking kidding me?! I can’t wait to hear what Gandalf’s answer for this is!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I'm just making up things to keep her alive now, but then again who knows what could happen with a wizard and a Took hobbit


	21. Let's hope it ends with the bird...

Surging upwards, I see Bilbo running at the wargs.

“Noooo!!!!” I yell, but I’m too late. Bilbo body slams the orc who is about to kill Thorin. He kills it before crouching in front of Thorin protectively.

Azog glares and even I understand his next words.

“ _Kill him_.”

I fly in front of Bilbo and Thorin before changing back to my usual self. Blasting the oncoming orcs back with fire, I growl out, “Get the hell away from him!”

“Azalea! Since when are you a bird?!”

I roll my eyes, throwing a knife at one orc before setting it’s warg aflame, “Lus, I’m trying to save you here! Talk later!”

The dwarves join me with a roar, plowing through both orcs and wargs alike. A familiar chill goes through my body and I smile. Without a word, I burst up into the air to deliver an aerial attack.

_This is more like it…_

Screeches sound and an eagle swoops in out of nowhere. I look around in alarm. Giant eagles?! Well, they seem friendly enough. I sigh in relief as Bilbo is picked up. I ignore Azog’s screams of rage and become a bird again. Flying towards Gandalf, I land on his shoulder. He smiles absently at me until I say his name. Then he does a double take, “Azalea?!”

I glare the best I can as a bird, “We really need to talk about what abilities I should expect from being partial wizard…”

I fly ahead before I feel a strong headache forming. It appears I’ll have to get used to being in another form. Without a thought, I transform back with my wings still out.

“Azalea!” I look up from rubbing my head to see most of the others staring, “What in Mahal's name?!”

I go to speak, but Dwalin cuts me off, “Forget that, brother! Since when can you become a bird, lass?!”

I smile sweetly, “Since about eight minutes ago.”

Before anyone else can ask questions, I fly to Kili and drop down in front of him. He waits till I pull my wings back in before hugging me tight.

“I was so worried,” he whispers.

I hug his arms closer to me, “Don’t worry, mo chroí. I’m here…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the shortness  
> also throwin in some Irish every once in awhile and using google for that so if it's wrong, I am sorry in advance...  
> i will go back to the previous chapters and add some in and put translations at the bottom


	22. Way to Jinx It...

An hour or two later, we approach a massive rock structure. The Eagle carrying Thorin gently deposits him on the flat area on top of the Carrock. The other eagles quickly let the rest of us off. I run to Gandalf’s side.

“Thorin! Thorin.”

“Gandalf, will he live?”

He nods before placing his hand on Thorin’s face and quickly whispering a spell. Thorin’s eyes flutter open and he gasps for air.

“Bilbo?”

I breathe out a sigh of relief before going to my brother's side. Thorin's fine.

“It’s all right. Bilbo is here. He's quiet safe.”

Dwalin and Kili help Thorin up. However, once he’s up, he shrugs them off and approaches Bilbo and I.

“You! What were you doing? You nearly got yourself killed!”

I grab Bilbo's hand, ready to stop Thorin if he goes too far. Bilbo looks up at me, clearly confused by Thorin’s reaction.

“Did I not say that you would be a burden? That you would not survive in the wild and that you had no place amongst us?”

With each word, Thorin takes a step forward until he is face to face with Bilbo, who looks worried and frightened. I release his hand, ready to incapacitate Thorin if need be.

“I’ve never been so wrong in all my life!”

_Wait, what?_

Thorin grabs Bilbo and hugs him hard. Bilbo looks at me in complete shock. “Hug back,” I mouth to him so he quickly does. As the others celebrate, Kili pulls me off to the side. He surrounds me in a hug and kisses my forehead. I smile, looking up at him, “What was that for?” He smiles before kissing each of my cheeks.

“Sorry, I’m still shaken from earlier. I could have lost you. I was so scared that I had.”

I smile sadly before kissing his nose, “Don’t worry. You could never lose me, mo chroí.”

I give him a peck on the lips before turning back to the others.

“Is that what I think it is?”

In the distance, on the horizon, I see the outline of a single, solitary mountain.

“Erebor—The Lonely Mountain. The last of the great dwarf kingdoms of Middle-earth.”

“Our home.”

A bird cheeps and flies by our heads.

“A raven! The birds are returning to the mountain.”

“That, my dear Oin, is a thrush.”

“But we’ll take it as a sign - a good omen.”

“You’re right. I do believe the worst is behind us.”

 

_Oh, Yavanna! He did not just say that…._


End file.
